


Gus age 12

by GusKinney



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GusKinney/pseuds/GusKinney
Summary: friends come over to the house and someone gets shot and a wired moment happens between two friends





	

My birthday sucked cause of my arm but as long as my friends were there i was ok me and my family went to a hockey game i'm a big fan of hockey since i was 7 years old and then me and my friends just stayed in my room and played video games i would try and fine a way not to go up in Adam's treehouse so think god it was my birthday so we just stayed at my place and we didn't have to go near his house but the next day i will have to talk to him about it but that would be tomorrow and will worry about it then.

Adam looks at me and saids Chris was shot yesterday my folks are going to go to the hospital to see him but i'm going to stay over here cause i don't want to see him.

I turn to him with all the info he gave me i will never give a shit about Chris but i felt bad for his folks but not for him cause of what he did to Justin" that will be great we can hangout he smiled at me and we went back to playing Billy fell asleep on my bed so we left alone me and Adam were getting to the point of being unseparated he has become apart of my family moms love him and i could feel that he feels the same way.

"Anyway since he was staying over Billy's folks said he could stay over and as i was going back to my room Billy opens the door to my room and we wrack heads with each other and we fall to the floor and i fall on top of him,Adam looked over at us and said "you guys need to stop doing that"and laughs and as i was trying to get up i saw the look on Billys face and i...

Gus smiles and laughs as he stopped the story for a moment.

"I really don't want to go into that part of the story about what was wrong but lets just say when i fell on top of him something happen that should not have happen and we will leave it at that but that was the first time that had ever happen to me and since that day i could not stop thinking about it anyway back to the story.

We saw what had happened and the next moment i rolled off of him into the hallway and he had sat up looking at me and i back at him we couldn't say anything for a moment or two thinking that this was going to be one hell of a night cause this was crazy so when we were both able to get up we all went back into my room and just watched tv and said nothing this was a turning point of a friendship but that's all the time i have for tonight


End file.
